Vamacu
by WolfWillow96
Summary: They're Vamacu, a kind that is often mistaken for the mythical creatures called vampires. But what does it mean? Elena is going to find out and it all started with a simple double-date.


_Warning, when you read this story, you'll have to drop everything you know about the characters, the dangers, the situations,.. Everything. Or else, you'll be really confused. I wrote this story completely different from vampire diaries but it in some ways you can relate it. There is also a lot of supernatural in it and some of the characters have the same kind of personalities but not all of them._  
_I hope you guys review so I can make myself better and know what to do! Thanks :)_

My headache was starting to get worse every second and none of the pills worked that Jenna, my mom, had given me. With my hand placed on my forehead, I got out of the bed, groaning at the dizzy feeling I got from standing up and walked slowly to the bathroom. In my other hand, I held a wet towel that I put under the crane again. Only seconds later I was able to go back to my bed but if felt like it was miles away. Trying not to hard to think about the awful pain that felt like someone was stabbing me with knifes in my head, I finally arrived at my comfortable bed and sighed soft in relieve. I placed the towel where it had been lying for almost the whole day now and placed my hands beside me, trying to focus on my sleep. Why didn't it go away like it normally did? The migraine attacks came more and more accurately these days. I used to have them once in a month or less, but now I had them almost every week and they started to last longer. If this was going to continue, I'd probably kill myself. This was a nightmare, every week again. I didn't miss much from school because the pain had started a week before school ended so now I was lying in my bed, on a holiday. Awesome. I tried not to think about all the fun stuff my friends were doing now, but it was hard. The window of my room was open, a soft ,warm, gentle breeze flew in with the sounds of children's laughter. I looked outside and could see that everyone, including the adults and stubborn teenagers were having a good time. Everyone, except me. Changing position again I couldn't stand it anymore and grew angry. It was a vacation, why should I be in my bed, suffering lots of pain while everyone else was enjoying it?

It just wasn't fair but on the other hand, it was nobody's fault. It was something that couldn't be taken care off. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping this would end soon. My sister, Bella, and Jenna were doing grocery's and wouldn't come back till six. I wondered how late it was and looked at the pink furry clock on my nightstand that had been a present from Bella. It was four o' clock now. Another day gone by without doing anything. An unwelcome hard noise came from the nightstand and I put my hands on my ears. It stopped after five seconds, finally, and I looked on my cell to see who had send me a message and had given me this much pain.

_How are you? Feeling better already? Well, it doesn't matter much actually because I got us a date and Elena, these are the most handsome guys you have ever seen. Trust me. You have to come, whether you feel like shit or not. –YourbestbestfriendCaroline_

The light from the screen stung in my eyes so I put it away without answering. The last thing I wanted was a date with someone that would probably feel hurt because I wouldn't be able keep my attention of my headache, and to him. He will feel bad, me too so there is absolutely no chance I'm going.

''C'mon Elena!'' Caroline shouted from downstairs. I groaned. Why don't I ever listen to myself? No chance, no chance that I was going to go with them, I had promised myself. But when it came to Caroline, I couldn't say no. She was my best friend since high school, she stood up for me whenever someone tried to bully me. She interfered a lot, sometimes too much but she always did it with the best intentions so I don't mind it much. A way too much revealing dress to teas Jenna and getting a lot of stares from guys, or just a jeans with a red tank top and high heels. Easy decision, I didn't feel much like showing off much with my figure. Caroline came into my room and looked at the top. ''New?'' she asked. I nodded and put It on. ''Nice.'' I smiled. ''Thank you.'' I looked around to look for my high heels but couldn't find them. I sighed. I knew where they were and walked straight to my little sisters room. Of course, she had tried to walk on them herself but she had obviously given up because she had tossed them around, out of frustration I guessed. I picked them up and almost bumped against Caroline who was standing at the door. ''Sorry'' I mumbled. Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed me forward. ''Take some pills and it'll go away so you can have fun! It has been a long time since you dated, hasn't it? '' I looked at her with a sarcastic face. ''Long? You make me go on dates every two or three weeks.'' ''And you should be thankful for that! Everyone wants such a best friend!'' ''I am thankful'' I said while raising my eyebrows. ''Just not now.'' I added, checking myself in the mirror, combing my hair again with my fingers and adjusting my make-up a little bit. I really did appreciate everything she did for me but sometimes it was too much and also never got the chance to things on my own or do things back for her. It could be overwhelming and claustrophobic. The good thing was, she also knew when I really didn't want to. It seemed like she always knew what I wanted and I knew what she wanted but that was the thing between two best friends, wasn't it?We We almost always knew even better from each other what we wanted than ourselves. ''you will be after you met them.'' She simply replied. ''Let's go already, you look good, as always'' I didn't see it but I knew she was rolling her eyes. After kissing Bells a good night and giving Jenna a hug, we walked out the door, in the car. ''Don't you want to know anything about them? You're really quiet'' I put the window open a little for fresh air. ''No, I just want some tranquility because I have a headache, remember?'' I said a little more agitated than I wanted. ''You'll have to man up soon'' she said and looked at me less confident, as if she was doubting that it was going to work. Her face changed and she became more certain again. I was telling myself the same. It' ll be alright. It'll be alright.

After spending ten minutes listening to Caroline bragging about how handsome they were, we arrived at our destination, the Grill. I got out of the car, breathed the fresh air in and prepared to go in. The music will be loud, the air won't smell fresh, the people will scream, there won't be any sort of rest nor silence. It'll be over sooner than you think, think in the now, in the present, not in the future. If I kept remembering that I even might have some fun but there was only a slight chance. ''If you're almost done meditating, join me, will you?'' she said standing in the door with her arms crossed. ''I was just thinking about stuff.'' I defended myself. She rolled her eyes and together we walked in. My eyes looked around but the Grill didn't look much different from any other night. In the right corner were people dancing like that was the only thing they lived for, in the left were the smokers, laughing, taking a smoke and coughing, the lonely people on the bar that wanted to tell their problems to the bartender who needed to hear them out if he wanted to make some money and the couples, so in love. I didn't look long at that section because they had what I didn't have, love, someone that meant everything to you, that would protect you, that is there for you, unconditionally. Even though I was fine most of the time with my loveless life, I had times that I wanted to be able to fall in love just as easily as Caroline. The craving to have a boyfriend came at random times and it sometimes got me depressed. But that was only sometimes, like when you are in place where there are kissing, happy talking couples all around you. And then , I spotted them.

Two guys, standing out so much that I wondered how I could've missed the pair. They were dressed like any other teenage guy. The oldest one had dark black hairs, sat comfortably in his jeans and with every move I could see his muscles beneath his tight black shirt. The blond guy was dressed a little less inconspicuous. A short sleeve white shirt was fluorescent in the dark lights with an expensive dark jeans beneath. Everything around me didn't matter anymore, it all went silent. Only their dark eyes had my attention. An amazing feeling of peace overwhelmed me and it was like something, a sort of bond, formed between us just by looking at each other. I realized my head ache was gone and that all the noise didn't bother me, like there was a mute switch that had been put on. In one second it was all gone and it looked like someone hat put the mute off again the second they looked away from me. The reason was Caroline. She had moved to them without me noticing and she pointed at me, waving to come over.

Unsure, I swallowed and took a deep breath. Caroline had been right, they were the most perfect guys I had ever seen. ''…mind her, she is just a little shy.'' All the way up, I looked down, went with my hand through my hair, looked on my phone and just kept looking for excuses not to look up. Caroline introduced us to each other and when she said their names our eyes met and again, there was the bond and the switch that put everything off. I almost closed my eyes in happiness and gratefulness for the silence. ''How do you do that?'' I wondered but apparently I had said it out loud because they got a small grin on their faces. Except for Caroline, she looked almost mad at me for behaving so weird. She was probably wishing she had taken Bonnie with her, even though we both knew she would've had the guts to say no to Caroline. Bonnie was always working out with her new boyfriend slash martial arts trainer. She said that the minute they met, they knew they were meant to be and I had been wondering how that felt. Caroline always told me that Bonnie exaggerates it and it isn't such a big deal, but I was more inclined to believe Bonnie because it sounded more romantic and movie-like. I had all my information out of movies and from what I had seen, Bonnie's version looked a lot more like it. Focus on the guys, don't stray off. The three of us must have looked weird in the eyes of strangers. I murmured a greeting and sat down on one of the empty chairs. Caroline let out a small sigh and I hoped the guys hadn't noticed but they were in their own thoughts, probably thinking about how weird I was.  
''What?'' the taller one asked. I knew Caroline had said their names, but I hadn't been listening so this could get a little awkward when someone found out I didn't know their names. ''What?'' I repeated.  
''How do we what?''  
'' how do you what?''  
''I was asking you''  
''asking me what?''  
''asking you what we do'' I looked confused and so did everyone else.  
''you asked us: how do you do that? And I ask you, how do we do what?''  
''Oh, that.'' was all I said.  
I couldn't possibly tell them about the way they made me feel, could I? I wondered how that sound: Hi, I just met you but when I look into your eyes, everything becomes silent and the bond that we have is amazing. Btw, nice outfit. They would think I was a complete idiot and Caroline wouldn't be able to forgive me in a hundred years if I messed this up so I lied, trying my best to flirt.  
''To look so damn good in those clothes.'' I winked without even realizing it and got an approving look from Caroline.  
''So, now that that answer is questioned, answer ours.'' She suggested. One raised a cocky eyebrow and the other just grinned.  
''Tell us something about you.''  
''That is not a question.''  
The blond one said smiling a little bit but got a poke from his friend, at least, that's what I assumed they were. ''Don't be so rude Stefan.'' One name, one to go. If I only knew the other one's name now too but sooner or later someone would say it. Stefan rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drank. He gestured the waitress that he wanted to order, she put out five fingers that said we needed to wait for five minutes.  
''Why don't you tell us something about yourselves? We're not that interesting.'' The nameless one suggested and Stefan gave a short laugh at that comment but I didn't know why because there was nothing funny about it, maybe it was something between the two. Suddenly Stefan froze and stared ahead of him. All his muscles tensed and he clenched his fists under the table. It almost seemed like he needed to stop himself from rushing out. I had never seen someone tense up like that. The rest had noticed it too and react in complete different ways than me. Caroline looked at him and even a little kid could read on her face what she thought: freak. She shot me a look that said: he is yours, I take the normal one. I didn't care much, I liked them both already for making my headache go away even though I didn't know how they did it. Caroline's guy got the same reaction as Stefan but more subtle. He also tensed up a little but not much. Caroline probably hadn't even noticed it. ''Damon, girls, I'll be back in a sec.'' He stood up, looked over his shoulder once to Damon and headed for the door.  
''What was that all about?'' Caroline asked Damon, finally I knew his name. Damon shrugged but I could tell he knew and that he wanted to come with Stefan to wherever he was going.  
''Maybe I should go check on him. '' He finally said and also left, leaving a confused Caroline and curious me behind. I groaned. The headache was back again. Why did it pop up so suddenly? Maybe I had been right and was it something with the guys but that isn't possible, is it?  
''This is getting weird. Are they dumping us?'' Caroline sounded a little offended. She wasn't used to it that guys didn't jump at her right away. Most of the time she needed to choose and now she was the one that was looking for attention. The roles had turned.  
''Don't think so.''  
''If so, why would they do it? We're not that boring''  
''I'm wondering why Stefan suddenly came so...I don't know. What was it that had happened? ''  
'' I'm clueless too but maybe they'll explain, if they come back. ''  
''they should, one of them left their wallet''  
I noticed seeing the black leather object on the table. I hung over and took it, weighing it in my hand.  
''Look in it.''  
Caroline said, a thought that hadn't occurred my mind yet.  
''Don't protest, you want to know something more about them, don't you?''  
I shut my mouth and looked over my shoulder to see if one of them had come back but they hadn't. I opened it slowly, nervous with the thought that we could get caught. The picture on the ID was Stefan's , it was a recent picture, he looked just the same like he did now.  
''It's fake'' Caroline said amazed.  
''How would you know? ''  
''I've had tons of fake ones, I recognize one when it is but whoever made these, is good.'' She closely looked at it, turned it around and was obviously impressed.  
''I would love to know who made this'' she thought out loud. For the fiftieth time, I looked at the door. If they would come back now they would see Caroline playing with it and get mad. My nerves were growing bigger every second.  
''Maybe we should put it back'' I suggested, glancing again behind me. She shrugged, gave it back to me and took her little pink mirror out of her purse to put her hair in form again. I put the fake ID on the same place back and did the same with the wallet. I hoped they wouldn't notice a thing. After a couple of minutes Damon came back, breathing heavily. His hair was messy and his clothes wrinkled. If I hadn't known better I would say he had been fighting or running a marathon. ''Is everything..'' Caroline started to ask but he interrupted her rudely. ''Yes, thank you but we need to leave. There is some family drama and we apologize. We're very sorry and we hoop to meet again. '' He said in one breath and walked away, giving us no chance to say a thing back. Two seconds later I realized that he had forgotten the wallet. I took it, told Caroline I was going to give it back, hoping they still were on the parking and ran out of the grill, overrunning a tired waitress. I came outside and heard their voices plus an unknown one. I followed the noises and the sound of their voices and came at a corner behind the Grill where I didn't know the existence of. I turned around a corner and saw Stefan and Damon standing. When I walked further, I finally noticed the unknown man but I had been wrong, there wasn't one, there were five. I frowned. Was this the family drama? they looked like ordinary men but muscled. One of them pulled a gun out and aimed it at Stefan. Stefan stayed put at his place and didn't look frightened at all. He was calm and made it look like he had it all under control. Damon just looked bored, like he wanted to get this over with. ''Don't interfere in our business, walk away or I shoot you both down.'' the man threatened while making the gun ready to shoot. He stood in the middle of their group so I guessed he was the leader. I gasped at his threat and two heads turned my way. Damon cursed in silence while Stefan's eyes got big and anxious. They both quick recovered to their previous state. But then, the two suddenly dissapeared and I was left alone with my mouth open from amazement. The guys also didn't know what had happened, they started to look around at each other but everyone shook their head. A sudden sting in my arm made me jump but before I could see what had caused it, it became dark around me and I thought I was falling but I didn't feel the ground. Two arms were carrying me.

_So, please tell me what you think and how you want it to go further, what should happen and what you think will happen ;) I kinda have the story in my head but if I like your idea, I might use it in my story ;)  
p.s: this is a very long beginning but I wanted to make sure to have a good one._


End file.
